Missing In Action
by Amunet G
Summary: When my older sister reached the age of ten, she ran away from home. My parents hadn't approved of becoming a Pokemon Trainer, but that wasn't going to stop her. Eventually, she became the Champion. Then one day, there was a report that made my heart stop. I dropped out of school and became a Pokemon Trainer, in the hopes of one day finding my missing sister.
1. Chapter 1

When my sister was younger, she used to watch a television program that focused on a ten year old boy called Ash Ketchum and his adventures in the world of Pokemon. Of course, I knew that it was fake and over exaggerated. In reality, becoming a Pokemon Trainer was difficult, and even dangerous at times.

When my older sister reached the age of ten, she ran away from home. My parents hadn't approved of becoming a Pokemon Trainer, but that wasn't going to stop her.

"Mey, where are you going?" I asked as I watched my sister stuff clothing into her backpack.

"I'm going to become the greatest Pokemon Master! Just wait here and see, okay?" my sister said.

At first, my parents thought she would only be gone for a few days. But then it turned to weeks.

"Sweetie, did she tell you where she was going?" my mom asked.

"No, she only told me that when she returned, she would be the greatest!" I replied cheerfully.

Then it turned to months.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you sure you don't remember?" Officer Jenny asked me. A group of Growlithe had been sniffing my house, hoping to find a lead. They never did.

The more time passed, the more frantic everyone became. My mother began to go to a therapist, while my father continued to work with the police to find my sister. Then one day, she returned.

"Um, excuse me? Is this the Myuu residence?" asked a pink haired girl. I stared at her, as if I was missing something. She looked familiar, but at the same time different.

"Yes! What is your business here?" I said in the most formal way a ten year-old could talk.

"Diana? Is that you?" she asked. How did she know me?

"It's me, Mey!" she said, pulling me into a hug.

"Mey!" I repeated.

"Could you go get mommy and daddy for me?" she asked. I nodded my head before dashing inside.

" **MOM! DAD! MEY IS AT THE DOOR!** " I yelled. My parents came storming down the stairs, my mother with tears streaming down her face. My dad moved me aside and gasps.

After that, my sister would come home occasionally, usually for holidays or for my birthday. For my eleventh birthday, she got me a Pokemon.

"Mey, what is the meaning of this?" asked my father.

"Oh, you know, just a Riolu. No need to tha-"

"You are taking that wild Pokemon back!"

"It's not wild. I bred it! In case you didn't know, I'm also a Pokemon breeder!" Mey yelled before storming off.

"Daddy, is Riolu sick?" I asked, lifting Riolu up to show my father the odd colour.

"Oh my, how did Mey think she could get away with this?" my mother said angrily.

As time passed on, I began to stray from the idea of becoming a Pokemon trainer like my older sister. First of all, I was terrible at navigating, so I would get lost easily if I ever traveled. I also can't talk to Pokemon, so it's really frustrating when you can't understand what they're saying. The only Pokemon I've ever been able to have a conversation with is Riolu, but for some reason nobody believes me.

And then in 6th grade, we were allowed to bring our Pokemon to school. That was not a good idea.

"Hey, look at that ridiculous looking Riolu!" said Mike.

"No way! It matches Diana perfectly!" sang Liz as she pulled on my hair.

"Yellow is not ridiculous! He's strong, and better than everyone else here!" I yelled angrily, trying to defend my friend.

"Shut up, loser!" Liz yelled and punched my nose. I felt blood trickling down my face.

 _Don't worry, Master. I'll protect you!_ Yellow said. I suddenly saw fire surround Riolu's leg before he kicked Liz. Her clothes caught fire and it spread across her body in a matter of seconds.

"Help! Somebody help me! I'm going to die!" screamed Liz as she began crying. She dropped to the ground and tried to stop the fire, only to make the wooden furniture catch fire too.

"Does anyone have a water Pokemon?!" yelled the teacher as she walked in.

Mike let out a Squirtle. "Squirtle, use Water Gun on the fire!"

After that incident, my parents confiscated Riolu's Pokeball and I never saw him again.

" _Riolu was only trying to protect her!"_ argued Mey.

"That's a dangerous Pokemon! From now on, you are not allowed to give Mey anything Pokemon related." my mother yelled.

" _But-"_ My mother quickly hanged up the phone.

Every time my sister came home, she would show me her badges. At first, she only had three. Then she had five, and when I turned thirteen, she had gotten all eight.

" _Diana, turn on the tv!"_ Mey squealed excitedly on the phone.

"Alright, alright!" I said as I grabbed the remote control.

" _Gotta go, bye!"_

"Geez…" I mumbled as I turned on the tv.

" _We're live today to announce that the now former Unova Champion, Iris, has been beaten by Mey Myuu."_ the announcer said as Mey walked on stage, waving sheepishly at the crowd of people.

After that, my sister visited more often. I always saw her on tv, talking about politics and all those fancy schmancy things. Then one day, there was a report that made my heart stop.

" _Champion Mey is Missing In Action. The last time she was seen, she was protecting the Pokemon League from an invading organi-"_

"What was that?" I blurt out as mother turned off the tv.

"Nothing! Just go back to your room and finish your homework. You have school tomorrow, remember?" she said quickly. Her tears gave it away though.

If she wasn't going to give me answers, then I'd have to get them myself. I opened my cellphone and instantly found '#FindMeyMyuu' trending.


	2. Mom, I'm leaving

**Author's Note:** _Ok, I just want to clear a few things up here. As someone mentioned, May from the anime and Mey from this fanfic are completely different people. Also, I'm not completely sure if I explained it properly, but in this universe Ash Ketchum (I think that's how you spell his last name :I) is a television character. In other words, an actor. That is something important to know (or not, depends on your point of view)!_

 **P.S.:** _The first chapter was really fast-paced because I just wanted it to be a bit of flashbacks (or something), but it will go normally starting from this chapter. If I have any big grammatical errors, please tell me. Also, I hope you guys enjoy the story and thank you to the reviewers, followers and fav!_

X-x-x

"My deepest condolences, Ms. Myuu, but we haven't been able to track her down. We have reasons to believe that there may be a ransom call soon, as all her belongings, including her Pokemon were left untouched." Officer Jenny said, handing my mother a see-through case with six pokeballs.

"Have you tried asking her pokemon if they noticed anything or had any clues?" she asked, taking out a tissue to remove her runny mascara.

"Unfortunately, the pokemon are acting hostile around anyone who gets close to them. The pokemon seem to be in shock. Unfortunately, there is no stronger pokemon trainer apart from Mey herself that can control them. If worse comes to worse, we may even need to put them down."

"What…?" I gasped in surprise. Both women looked in my direction and I quickly ducked under the railing. It didn't seem like they saw me, as they continued their conversation. A little voice in the back of my head caught my attention (yes, I know I'm crazy). What if I searched for Mey myself? I probably wouldn't get too far though, since I don't have any pokemon. I could get in big trouble if I didn't have anything protecting me.

Wait. Don't I have a riolu? Yellow, of course! I could train him and he could protect me from other trainers and pokemon.

I waited for Officer Jenny to leave and walked into the kitchen to break the news.

"Mom, I'm leaving. Where's Yellow?" I said. She looked up from the coffee she was pouring. I could see the panic etched on her face as she managed to mumble a response.

"W-what?"

"I'm going to find Mey." My mother began to tear up for what I think was the third time this morning. By then my father had lowered his newspaper to stare at me.

"Are you serious?" he asked with disbelief on his face.

"Yes! I know I didn't really want to become a pokemon trainer after _that_ incident, but I need to know that Mey is safe." I responded, trying to sound as believable as possible. The coffee my mom had been pouring into her cup was overflowing and it began spilling all over the counter.

"S-sweetie, you know the police is doing the best they can to find her. It wouldn't look good if her sister disappeared too!" my mother said as she reached for a cloth and began to clean the puddle of coffee.

"I don't care." I said before storming out of the kitchen. I ran up the stairs and locked myself in my room, waiting for my parents to go to work. After about an hour, I heard my mom calling me.

"Time for school! Don't take too long, or you'll be late!"

I heard the front door slam close and both of my parents' cars' engines start. I looked out the window and watched as they slowly drove away. Knowing they wouldn't be back for hours, I raced into their room and began searching every nook and cranny of the room until I found a box. I opened it, and found multiple items inside. I flipped it upside down and all the contents fell out.

Two red pokeballs rolled out. I pressed the button on both of the pokeballs and instantly two Pokemon appeared. "Yellow!" I squealed like a three year old as I caught sight of my childhood friend.

 _Diana! I thought I'd never see you again!_ Yellow said excitedly as he hugged me, but quickly turning red in embarrassment. After all those years, he was still the same. After what seemed like forever, I looked at the other pokemon. Odd, I'd never seen it before. But who's was it? My parents were never pokemon trainers and I knew Mey would never leave her pokemon behind.

 _You must be my new Master! Mey told me all about you after I hatched from my egg._ The pokemon said excitedly. Master? Wasn't that what pokemon tended to call trainers?

"Eh?" I said, clearly confused.

 _Oh right! You don't know who I am! Mey told me that she would write an explanation though…_ The pokemon said. Curious, I scavenged around the scattered items and found a note with really messy handwriting, hinting that it was from my sister (who never finished school properly).

 _Happy 12th Birthday Diana!_

 _I know mom and dad are mad at me because of what happened a few weeks ago, but I still wanted you to have Kirlia. Knowing you, you'll probably run away from home like I did at one time. I want you to be safe, and remember not to make the same mistakes your nee-san did. If you don't, she's still a really loyal pokemon and will protect you with her life. I'm not sure if you'll ever find this, since mom and dad will probably keep anything pokemon-related away from you._

 _Your Nee-san,_

 _Mey XOXO_

 _ **P.S:**_ _If you do become a trainer, make sure to do your research! A lot goes into training and battling, especially knowing your advantages. Don't be a lazy brat like me a fling it, because it won't work. Love you!_

 _Are you alright, Master? You seem upset._ The kirlia said as she looked at the paper with a puzzled look.

"Y-yes, it's just that M-mey is m-missing." I managed to say tearfully as I looked away and examined the rest of the items from the box. I saw a few empty pokeballs that varied in colour, such as black, purple, red and white. There were also some candies, a pokenav (oh my Arceus, I think she knew I got lost easily! How embarrassing!), pokegear and some strange looking berries.

 _So Master, what are we going to do?_ Yellow asked. I looked up at him with a determined look on my face and said, "I have no fucking idea!". The kirlia and Yellow did an anime fall and I laughed, trying to ease the depressing ambience. "Actually, I was thinking of going to look for her."

 _Do you know where she is?_ The kirlia asked as she recovered from her initial shock.

"Nope! But her pokemon might know something." I said. I stuffed all the box's contents into my bag (except the pokemon, of course) and ran downstairs, hoping that her main team was still on the counter. I guess luck was with me today (unlike the past events) and I found the case in the exact same place my mother had left it.

I opened it and took out a blue pokeball. It opened and a purple Pokemon appeared in front of me. I noticed it didn't touch the ground, and it appeared to be a ghost type. I began to hear some kind of chanting and I began to feel dizzy. I had a terrible headache and I could also hear the pokemon hissing at the kirlia and Yellow.

"Diana? Diana, are you ok?" I looked behind me and jumped back in surprise.

"A-are y-you r-real?" I stuttered, looking at Mey.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" she said, grinning. Suddenly, her nails grew into claws and she grew horns. Her eyes went completely white and her hair turned black.

I screamed. The next thing I knew, the kirlia and Yellow were staring at me. They had scratches all over their body and some were starting to bleed. The ghost pokemon and Mey had disappeared.

 _Are you ok, Master?_ The kirlia asked. I nodded my head and gasped at the severity of their injuries. Without thinking, I quickly threw the case into my bag and returned my pokemon. I ran out of the house and headed towards the closest pokemon center.


End file.
